Crush Gear Turbo
Crush Gear Turbo (激闘!クラッシュギアTURBO, Gekitō! Kurasshugia Tābo) is an anime series produced by Sunrise. It spanned 68 episodes, aired across Japan on the anime television network Animax from October 7, 2001 to January 26, 2003. It was followed on by a sequel, Crush Gear Nitro, which has also been aired across Japan by Animax. Story The story revolves around Kouya Marino, a 5th Grade boy who loves Crush Gear. He comes to inherit a Crush Gear, the Garuda Eagle from his late brother, Yuhya Marino. Yuhya happens to be an Asia Cup Champion and is qualified in the World Cup tournament before he passed away four years ago. Kouya’s skills are nowhere near his brother’s. He is nearly disqualified after arriving late for an elimination match in the Tobita Club. In addition, most of the team members shift into the Manganji Club - a team that is created by one of the club members Takeshi Manganji - causing his big brother’s Crush Gear Club faces the threat of extinction from the rival team. Refusing to give up, Kouya offers up a challenge to Takeshi. Kouya has to find a way to reinstate the club back to its former glory before the club and Yuhya’s reputation as well. His determination and passion soon earns him the respect and companionship of new allies: Jirou Oriza, a Gear Fighter who loves red bean buns; Kyousuke Jin, a brilliant Gear Master; and Kuroudo Marume, a skillful swordsman - all reputable Gear Fighters in their own right. Throughout the story, Kouya eventually develops his Crush Gear technique with help from his friends. Kouya comes to feel that Crush Gear is an important friend, leading him to victory. Also, by recognizing the same feelings in his opponent, he becomes friends even with his rival. Episodes Characters Production The planning for Crush Gear Turbo began in March 2001, with intent to begin airing in October 2001. The producer, Naotake Furusato received a toy car prototype that used two AA batteries and a motor. The toy car operated in circles instead of straight lines, and operators could cause them to collide with one another. He used this concept to develop the Crush Gear series. According to Furusato, the show was the first Sunrise production to genuinely adopt the use of 3D graphics. He added that the 3D rendering allowed the animators to "brilliantly express the stage presence of the Gear Fights" and incorporate effects not in real-life toy Gears such as fireworks and smoke. The 3D Production Chief Mitsuo Fukuda told him that, because there are some elements that may only be expressed in 3D, the series ought to use 3D to full effect. Furusato concluded that this caused the battle scenes to appear unique. He credited the customization and element attributes in each Gear to Sunrise's "already well-established know-how." In addition, the producer credited his own experience on Gear Fighter Dendoh and director Shuji Iuchi's experience on Mashin Hero Wataru in the formation of the anime. Furusato intended for the creators of the series to encourage children to think and place on value on things such as friendship and trust in others, and for the series to express deepening human relationships. He added that the series has the feeling of Kyojin no Hoshi and Ashita no Joe of the Heisei Era (1989-present). "Interview Side A." Sunrise Animation. Media International release *In the Philippines, where toys based from animes are popular way back in 2002, Crush Gear Turbo was released in Cartoon Network in English and in ABS-CBN, Studio 23 and Hero TV in Filipino. *The anime was also released in Australia via Magna Pacific. VHS release DVD release Movie The movie, Crush Gear Turbo - Kaizabaan no Chousen! was aired on July 20, 2002 during Toei Summer Anime Fair 2002. The movie introduced a new character, Gear Emperor and a new Crush Gear, Caesarvern. Manga A manga adaptation of Crush Gear Turbo was illustrated by Hisashi Matsumoto, which was serialized in Comic Bon Bon magazine between October 2001 and January 2003. The first volume of the manga was published in Japan by Kodansha on February 2002, and the fourth and final volume was released on March 2003. Video games Music albums Books Staff * Original creator - Hajime Yatate * Director - Shuji Iuchi * Producers - Shun Hiraguchi, Hirokazu Honmyo, Naotake Furusato (Sunrise) * Series Writer - Fuyunori Gobu, Hideji Iuchi, Hiroaki Kitajima, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Noboru Kimura, Shin Yoshida, Shino Hakata * Character Design - Atsuo Tobe * Mecha Designer - Kunio Okawara & Kimitoshi Yamane * Music Composer - JAM Project, Kenichi Sudo, Yogo Kono Theme songs * "CRUSH GEAR FIGHT!!" by JAM Project (Opening theme) * "Ai da yo ne!! ~Gear wo Tsunagou~" by JAM Project (Closing theme) * "Kaze no EAGLE" by JAM Project (Insert theme) Trivia *In the Filipino dub (ABS-CBN), the anime is simply known as Crush Gear References External links * (Archived) Official site (Note: In order to view the site's text you have to right-click and choose "Select All" (in most Web browsers), or use the Ctrl+A keyboard shortcut) * Information in Sunrise's official website Category:Crush Gear Wiki Category:Crush Gear Turbo